Some considerations relative to the use of telescoping member retention apparatus will be discussed to facilitate an understanding of the relevant technology. Telescoping members, often but not always telescoping tubes, frequently are found with apparatus that enable the retention of the two members in a desired relative position. Indeed, there are many such retention apparatus. But prior art apparatus, as evolved as they may be, still are not without their problems. Whether the problems that inhere in such technology relate to limitations associated with adequately securing the apparatus to the larger member in which the smaller member is nested (whether while the apparatus is operating to relatively retain the members or while the apparatus is in an adjustment configuration), and/or have a complexity of design that compromises operation, durability or repair speed, prior art apparatus often leave users dissatisfied. Certain embodiments of the present inventive technology may solve one or more of these problems, or at least relieve them to a noticeable extent.